


Vision

by Velvetbuns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, F/F, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetbuns/pseuds/Velvetbuns
Summary: Velvet is passive, analytical, and understanding of those around her leads to her liking to keep her problems to herself comes naturally. For Coco she is driven, reflective and supportive is what comes naturally to her but change is something she struggles with. Both want to make an impact in this world by their own means but will only be able to when they overcome their personal struggles and each other differences. University AU.





	1. Chapter 1

“Look at yourself!”

A tall young man towers over a girl on the floor covered in various stains and stenches of various foods which contrasts her plain outfit, as she cowers below making her look petite in comparison and is only emphasised by three other boys surrounding her to look even more smaller in addition to the small crowd watching encasing the scene.  
  
“Please stop,” pleaded the girl with rabbit ears atop her head that hung low in fear along with tears in her eyes. “I didn’t do anything wrong,” she protested trying to back away from the aggressor.  
  
“Woah, boys looks like she can fight back a little,” he retorted followed by a devilish smirk which appeared on his face and looks to his friends. “Maybe it’s a sign of her potential as a member of the White Fang. They love the angry ones and would love to have a filthy Faunus like her in the group.” He lets out a howling laugh followed by his action of spitting on the girl.

Beyond the crowd, hidden further behind her shades, a girl stands and watches the scene over the heads of the crowd with the aid of her high heeled leather boots. “Why doesn’t she just fight back?” she murmured to herself, then walks away continuing to stare back down at her phone as she travels to her next destination through the cafeteria filled with numbers of students and through numerous hallways to class which contained only a fewer number of bodies that filled the cafeteria. The corridor walls were decorated with pieces of art displays, none of which were hers, of different themes and topics. She reached the door she needed and entered the silent classroom. Her black and gold handbag which complimented her chic outfit of chocolate brown shirt under a waist cincher and brown trousers, topped off with a darker brown beret, was carelessly tossed on to one of many identical tables, Her hidden eyes scanned the room noticing the vast amounts of fabrics and small pieces of equipment lay scattered across the room as she took a seat, resting her head on her desk.  
  
It only took for a short period of time for the chairs to be occupied and the teacher at the front to start the lesson, with the student not paying attention as she mindlessly twirls a pencil between her fingers. She stared down at her closed pain notebook with her name ‘Coco Adel’ written on the front rested on the desk until the teacher declared an announcement drawing her invisible eyes up towards her.  
  
“As always the school has opted to put on an end of year display for people inside and outside of school to view the work our community has produced. The theme of the exhibition is ‘Vision’.” Coco cocked an eyebrow in interest. “You can be as literal or abstract as you want as it is your interpretation. This will be a cross-curricular effort in which the fashion department will be working extremely closely with the photography department so use this as an opportunity to expand your connection and gather new ideas from a different perspective.” Ideas buzzed in Coco’s head as she left class and headed home.

She heads straight to her room closed the door and rummages through her bag and pulls out her class book and writing equipment on to her desk and opened up her brown laptop for aid as well as power on the television for accompanying background noise. She jotted down numerous idea in her book as she gathered inspiration from different design movements. Time spent intensely researching and obtaining ideas burnt her out and determined her need for a break spent on social media. Minutes of clicking and scrolling led her to a news article titles ‘Evil Faunus robs clothing store’ accompanied by a video which she played.  
  
“Earlier this afternoon a young male Faunus was arrested for armed robbery at a high street clothing store.” the reporter informed. “When he was caught he was found to affiliated to an organisation known as the ‘White Fang’. What will they think of next?”  
  
Coco thought back to the public scene earlier in the cafeteria if the news could’ve been a factor contributing to the climax. She didn’t give it much more thought and continued to work for the next lesson tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I am sorry for any mistake that were made. I have been working on this for my love and dedication to Crosshares and anyone who supports this couple. I have plans and ideas to expand this world beyond this pairing if I manage to complete this. *Wink Wink*. Things may change or be reworked at things progress if need be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, I apologise for the long wait. I have been very busy with life so a lot of things were getting in the way and I kind of lost the habit of writing. But nonetheless, the next chapter is here

Chapter 2

Standing in the middle of the university campus, a rabbit-eared Faunus equipped with a digital Polaroid camera, taking pictures of her surroundings of numerous wooden benches, green plants, filled with many people in between. Her tool has short periods of bright, frantic flashes the moment she captures the right image. She looks at the down at the screen in her hands then scans around looking for her next target but can’t help but notices numerous pairs of eyes darting away from herself when she looks up.

“They must be scared…” She mumbles to herself. She shakes her head to clear her mind and get back to her objective of capturing moments of scenes. She continues taking pictures, trapped inside her own world of art. She runs towards the school fountain stood in the centre of the campus and begins taking picture after picture. Each shot aligned and focused on the object.

She stops and goes to check the images she has just taken. The fountain is clear and in focus but notices Cardin and his friends in the background. The next picture is the same. The fountain is clear and in focus but sees Cardin and his friend in the background but closer and facing towards her. The next picture is the same but with the individuals closer again. The next is the same and the next and the next. Velvet looks up to be met with the characters on her display surrounding her.

“What do we have here!” right in front of her Cardin swiftly snatches the camera from her hands. “Hey, it’s us.” He shows the other the screen allowing them to have a look.

“Please give it back,” Velvet pleaded softly. “I’ll delete the ones you don’t like. I’ll even delete all of them if you want.”

Cardin let out an overly dramatic gasp, ignoring Velvet’s offer. “I figured it out! She’s a White Fang spy collecting evidence on us, so they can ambush us. I bet she uses all four of those ears to listen and overhear our conversations to gather intel.”

“I… don’t” Velvet interjected weakly. “Can I please have it back. It’s time for class.”

“Take it.” Cardin pushes the camera into her chest and lets go of it, leaving Velvet a short moment to react and catch it. “Maybe if you keep it up I can give you some extra pictures if you want.” He walks away with his three friends, howling laughter emitted from his group.  
Perched comfortably on a bench, one leg over the other, peering behind the latest edition of ‘Vale Fashion’ Coco saw the entire conflict happen not too far from her. She felt upset.

“Why doesn’t she just fight back?” Coco asked herself. Her curiosity overtook her body and she tossed her magazine into her bag and made her way to Velvet who checking up on her camera to see if there was any physical damage or lost any pictures. “So, uh you do photography.”

Velvet rolled her eyes and let out a light-hearted scoff. “How could you tell?” She asked sarcastically.

Coco let out a little yet amused scoff in response. “Yeah, should’ve just assumed the obvious.”

“It’s fine.”

“Uhh… yeah.” Coco sees that Velvet is focused purely on her camera and checking up on it. “Is it okay?” Velvet looks up at her and gives her a nod with a little hum then focuses back on her camera. “Hey, I know that it’s not really my place to talk about this kind of thing but why don’t you just fight back and tell them to stop?

The Faunus looks back up to Coco. “It’s not as simple as you think.” Coco’s head tilted to the side due to further puzzlement which Velvet took notice of. “Trust me. If it was that easy I would.” Velvet added accompanied by a small disgruntled smile. She then let out a sigh. “I’ve gotta go to class now.”

Coco watched her walk away but she also needed to get to class herself and started to make her way through the courtyard and the inside corridors. She thought about the rabbit-eared Faunus girl she spoke with just earlier. ‘She was cute and nice. I don’t think she's like any of those White Fang terrorists I always hear about. There’s no way.’  
\---  
Velvet makes her way through, walking briskly through the narrow corridors. She sees the stares she is being given but she tries to ignore it and makes it to her class with no trouble. She gets in her classroom and takes her seat.

‘I knew who she was. Anyone could recognise her style and what brand it was. Adel. I know she’s the daughter of the creative directors. I don’t know whether she has any input but she really does wear those clothes well’

“Velvet!” The startled Faunus whips her head towards the voice. It was her teacher Ms Goodwitch. “Please, would you share some input on the project.

“S-Sorry I wasn’t listening.” Velvet felt embarrassed. She usually was pretty attentive in her studies and her being caught wasn’t something she didn’t like or was used and especially in front of her class.

Goodwitch let out a frustrated sigh, already tired from her already tiring day. “I’ll repeat it just for you. “This semester’s cross-curricular theme is ‘vision’. How would you interpret this while applying photography principles to it.”

“Well… Photography allows for people to see split moments of time that someone cannot capture without the aid of a camera.”

“And… how would you connect that with the theme?”

“So with the use of filters and lenses can be applied and changed to manipulate the image which can shape how you view the image and how one perceives the image.”

“Well articulated, Velvet. So, this project will be done in collaboration with the fashion department so think about things in that area and how you will photograph and utilise them.

At the end of the day, Velvet heads home to work on the project. Hours go by as she comes up with ideas and creating initial sketches aided with annotations. It didn’t take her as long, she thought as she overestimated the amount of work that she needed to do. She had some free time with all her work completed. She turned on the television and was greeted with the news channel reporting about a violent robbery heist caused by a pair of Faunus. It was reported that they did the crime in the name of the White Fang and equality for Faunus.

Velvet switched the channel, fed up with all the coverage of the White Fang and made her way to her bed and flopped on to it and fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest with you I don't really like how this chapter turned out and is probably most likely to be reworked. This chapter probably turned out this way because during the long break while working on my plane I switched and reworked things to work better for future bits.
> 
> But don't worry I think the next chapter will most likely be a great improvement and you may see some recognisable faces


End file.
